Hermione Granger y el caso Buckbeack
by potterheadpride
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre como se siente Hermione respecto al juicio de Buckbeack y las discusiones con Ron. Basado en 'Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azakaban'.


**Pues bien, aquí vuelvo con este one-shot que me vino a la cabeza releyendo HP y el prisionero de Azkaban. Hagrid les dice a Ron y a Harry que Hermione lo esta pasando muy mal porque no le hablan, sigo leyendo y llega esta escena que, en mi opinión, es muy tierna. Sí, amo el Romione. **

_**Aclaro: **__Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo basado en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, de la gran J.K Rowling. Los diálogos están escritos tal y como salen en el libro de 'Salamandra'._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger y el caso 'Buckbeack'<strong>

A Hermione Granger solían gustarle bastante los animales. Tenía un gato llamado Crookshanks, al que de verdad quería muchísimo. Se había encariñado con él desde el primer momento, por eso, cuando Ronald Weasley le acusó de haberse comido a su rata Scabbers no dudó ni un momento en defender a su mascota.

A ella le gustaban los animales, de verdad, pero no le tenía mucha simpatía a esa rata. Vale que el primer día que subió en el Hogwarts Express mordió a Goyle, pero a pesar de eso seguía sin caerle muy bien.

Después de la acusación de Ron de que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers, no se habló con el pelirrojo hasta semanas después, cuando fue a decirle a él y a Harry que iban a ejecutar a Buckbeack. Pobre Buckbeack… Hermione se había encariñado también con él y durante el tiempo que no se habló con Ron se dedicó, a parte de a estudiar y a hacer los deberes de las nombrosas asignaturas que cursaba ese curso, a preparar una buena defensa para el juicio del hipogrifo. Lo cierto es que esa época no fue la mejor para Hermione Granger porque cuando más necesitaba a sus amigos, estos estaban enfadados con ella por escobas y ratas.

Le dolió bastante cuando recibió la carta de Hagrid explicándole que habían perdido el juicio y que Buckbeack sería ejecutado. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía mucho hablar con Ron, pero debía decirle a él y a Harry lo que iba a sucederle a Buckbeack. Así que, tragándose su orgullo, fue en busca de los dos amigos, que acababan de librarse de un buen castigo y probablemente, de la expulsión del colegio, ya que Snape se había enterado de que Harry había ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso y de que Ron le había ayudado a hacerlo. Aunque a decir verdad, fue el mapa del merodeador el que ayudó a Harry a salir, Ron le cubría. Y volvían del despacho de Snape cuando vieron que Hermione se acercaba hacía ellos.

-¿Has venido a darte el gusto? –le preguntó Ron cuando se detuvo-. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?

¡Mira que podía llegar a ser terco, ese Weasley! Hermione había amenazado a Harry y Ron con decirle a la profesora McGonagall que tenían el mapa del merodeador y que Harry iba a Hogsmeade sin permiso, y como Malfoy acababa de decirle a Snape que Harry había estado en el pueblo, a Ron no le ocurrió nada mejor que decir eso, pensando que Hermione los había delatado.

-No –respondió Hermione. Tenía en las manos una carta y el labio le temblaba-. Sólo creí que debíais saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a Buckbeack.

Ron y Harry palidecieron, recordando que con todo lo de la Saeta de Fuego y el tema 'Scabbers', habían olvidado por completo el juicio al que se enfrentaban Hagrid y Buckbeack.

-Me ha enviado esto –Hermione les tendió la carta humedecida por las grandes lágrimas de Hagrid.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hogwarts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio. _

_A _Buckbeack _le ha gustado Londres. _

_Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos has proporcionado._

_Hagrid._

-No pueden hacerlo –dijo Harry-. No pueden. Buckbeack no es peligroso.

-El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión para que tomaran esta determinación –dijo la muchacha secándose las lágrimas-. Y sabéis como es. Son unos viejos imbéciles y los asustó. Pero podemos recurrir. Siempre se puede. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza… Nada cambiará.

-Sí, algo cambiará –dijo Ron, decidido-. En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo. Yo te ayudaré.

Hermione no pareció comprender lo que acababa de decir Ronald. Después de todo lo de Scabbers… Era como si, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Scabbers, Ron decidiera juntar fuerzas con ella para salvar a Buckbeack de un final que no se merecía.

-¡Ron! –gritó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le abrazaba fuertemente, derramando las lágrimas que no había querido derramar.

-Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers –sollozó Hermione cuando se apartó de él.

-Bueno, ya era algo vieja –dijo para intentar consolarla-. Y era algo inútil. Quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no seáis sosos y dejad vuestra opinión, que es gratis! Y ahora yo desaparezco para ver a Maroon 5 por MTV._.<strong>


End file.
